


Sunlight

by sunsetsskz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, don’t have high expectations, it’s 4am and this sounded like a good idea, minho loves woojin’s tummy, soft, woojin is minho’s baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetsskz/pseuds/sunsetsskz
Summary: Minho just wants to give his baby all his love.





	Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> this is bad and most likely full of mistakes but 🤪

Minho’s eyes fluttered open as sunlight flooded through the bedside window. He squinted at the brightness, trying to block it with his arm but being unable to. His eyes drifted down to his arm, finding it underneath the warm body next to him. 

Minho smiled as he looked at the boy. His eyes finally adjusted to the sunlight flooding the room, allowing him to see more clearly. With clearer vision, he gazed at the boy. The sunlight making his tan, honey-colored skin glow in the most beautiful way. He brought his free hand up to brush the pads of his fingers over the sleeping figures cheek. 

“Jin Jin,” he whispered softly, hand traveling to tangle in the boy’s fluffy light brown hair. “Jin wake up, baby.”

The boy’s nose twitched cutely, much like a bunny’s, but didn’t wake up. Minho booped his nose, giggling when it twitched again. He began to poke the boy’s cheeks gently. However, the boy still slept peacefully, causing Minho to pout.

“Woo,” Minho whines, pout still intact. At the sound of the younger’s whining, Woojin’s eyes gently flutter open. The warm brown eyes of the older lock with his as Woojin lifts his head to look at him. He was still curled around Minho, his chin resting on his stomach.

“Morning,” he breathes gently, small smile on his face. His eyes had slipped closed because of his sleepy state causing Minho to softly coo at him. 

“C’mere, baby,” Minho cooed gently, arms trying to pull Woojin up to him. Woojin only hummed at him, not making any move.

Minho pouted at him before pushing Woojin onto his back, moving in between his legs and placing his hands on either side of Woojin’s head. He leaned down, lips hovering over the older boy’s ear. His gentle breaths fanned over Woojin’s ear, causing the older to shiver, hands moving to wrap around Minho’s biceps.

Minho lightly bit Woojin’s ear, causing the older to let out a soft whimper. He began gently nibbling at Woojin’s ear, listening to the little whimpers the boy underneath him let out. He let go of his ear, moving to softly nip at Woojin’s neck. His teeth slightly dug into the older’s neck, causing him to whine lightly. His lips moved across the expanse of his neck, gently sucking at the skin. Minho’s ear were flooded with a litany of whines and whimpers, causing him to groan lowly and move with more determination to hear them louder.

“Mini,” Woojin whimpered as Minho began to switch between sucking and nibbling at his neck. His hands tightened around the younger’s biceps. His breath became slightly labored as he began to pant a little.

Minho began to nose at his neck, and Woojin shivered at the feeling. Suddenly, Minho began to suck harshly as he found one of the older’s sweet spots. Woojin whined loudly into his ear, making him smirk when he lifted his head to look at the boy’s neck.

He stared at the boy under him with a mix of fascination and lust. The boy was panting more harshly, body twitching slightly. Minho’s smirk grew as he looked into the clouded brown eyes he loved so much.

He leaned back down next to Woojin’s ear. His breath was harsher than before, coming out as wavering pants.

“Baby,” he whispered huskily, “You look so pretty spread out and wrecked underneath me.” 

Woojin whined loudly at his words, hands tightening around the boy even more. Minho chuckled at his reaction. He leaned down to press a kiss to Woojin’s lips. The kiss they shared was gentle and soft, nothing like what Minho was doing previously. Minho’s tongue prodded at the seam of Woojin’s lips, asking for entrance. The older let him in, letting the younger’s tongue explore every inch of his mouth.

Woojin whined when Minho broke the kiss, chasing his lips. Minho giggled at his antics, quickly pecking his lips. He moved down the bed, pushing Woojin’s shirt up. Woojin pulled the shirt off completely. Minho smiled softly at the sight of the older’s flat and smooth tummy.

He leaned down, placing butterfly kisses all over the boy’s tummy while Woojin giggled. Minho smiled against the smooth expanse of skin at the cute sound. His favorite sound. He moved back up the bed, pulling Woojin up and into his lap. The older stared at him with sparkling eyes, his eyes slightly crinkled at the edge.

“My beautiful baby boy,” he smiled against the boy’s neck. Woojin giggled at him, pulling his head up gently to kiss him again. They kissed slowly, just lips against lips. Minho broke the kiss and leaned up to rub their noses together. 

“My baby,” he sighed happily, eyes sparkling as he looked at the boy in his lap. Woojin smiled brightly at him, eyes becoming slits and crinkling. Minho stared at him lovingly before falling backwards, pulling Woojin with him.

“I love you, Jin Jin,” Minho whispered into the fluffy and soft hair atop the older’s head.

“I love you too, Mini,” Woojin whispered, kissing him again before placing his head in the crook of the younger’s neck.

Their breaths slowly evened out, the two falling asleep together as the bright, shining sunlight shone through the window and across their relaxed and peaceful forms

**Author's Note:**

> wooho rights! it just seemed like the wooho tag needed some more fluff


End file.
